


I Will Follow You

by Bittodeath



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Galidraan, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody accidentally travel through time, and find themselves dropped nearly twenty years in the past, at Galidraan.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 55
Kudos: 819
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solus Runi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568302) by [Bittodeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath). 



> The first chapter can also be found in Solus Runi (chapter 3), as it was written for CodyWan Week. Second chapter by popular demand. It accidentally grew very loving smut.  
> Mando'a transaltions in the end notes, as usual.

“General!” Cody screams into the storm, reaching out for his Jedi.  
“Cody!” Obi-Wan screams back, and clamps his hand down hard onto his vambrace, curling his back against the howling wind.

The storm is growing worse and worse, and has already separated them from the rest of their men. And then, as suddenly as it has started, it abates, leaving them kneeling into the dirt and clinging to each other. Obi-Wan lets out a breath and rises his face from Cody’s shoulder to look around them… at the blasters pointed at them.

“Well, this is unexpected”, he declares, finding himself facing a circle of blasters neatly trained on them.  
“Sir?” Cody asks carefully, raising his head and looking around.  
“I am not familiar with those colours”, Obi-Wan declares.  
“Who are you, and what are you doing here?” one of the Mandalorians aiming their weapon at him barks.  
“It’s certainly been a while since no one recognized me on sight”, Obi-Wan muses. “I’m General Kenobi, of the Republic, and this is my Commander.”  
“Your name?” another asks, tensed, pointing at Cody.

Obi-Wan feels him tense, his fingers tightening so hard on Obi-Wan’s vambrace it creaks.

“CC-2224”, he replies. “Marshal Commander of the 7th Sky Corps and 212th Battalion.”

There is a moment of blank.

“Since _when_ does the Republic have an army?”, one of the Mandalorian growls.

Obi-Wan blinks.

“Two years and three months, I think”, he replies. “Surely you can’t have missed the galactic war? I know Mandalore is remaining neutral, per Duchess Kryze’s decision, but it would still be hard to miss. Especially with the attacks from Death Watch.”  
“Galactic war? _Duchess Kryze?_ What are you prattling on about, why would a Duchess – which, by the way, is _Duke_ Kryze – decide when we’ve got the _Mand’alor_ right there?”

Obi-Wan’s mind blanks for a second.

“The _Mand’alor_. The _Mand’alor_ is here?”  
“You are at the edge of our encampment”, a Mandalorian points out. “He’ll want to meet you. C’mon, up.”  
“That’s a _lightsabre_ ”, another says. “ _Jetii_.”

Obi-Wan blinks.

“Well, yes. I did say I was General Kenobi. And I would be very interested to meet the _Mand’alor_.”

Jango Fett is the last claimed _Mand’alor_ , and though Pre Vizsla certainly tried to pretend to the title, he held no candle to the previous _Mand’alore_. So Obi-Wan is curious, and he can feel how much Cody disapproves.

Then, the Mandalorians part to let someone through, and Obi-Wan is faced with a Force-presence he hasn’t felt in years. Ever since Jango Fett fell at Geonosis, in fact.

“I have never had a report that was so confused”, the man growls through his helmet, and Obi-Wan blinks.

There is an aura to the man, that he hadn’t had when they met on Kamino. And that is forgetting that _this man is dead what in the Force_ -

“You’re Jango Fett”, he says with awe, unsure what to feel. “You’re the Prime, right?”  
“That is certainly no _vod_ , sir”, Cody replies, staring at the Mandalorians through his visor, tensed and ready to bolt.

The Mandalorians bristle at the perceived insult.

“Peace”, Obi-Wan replies. “He only meant you’re nat-borns. Surely that isn’t an insult, now.”

The man who is apparently Jango Fett cocks his head.

“Nat-borns? What is that supposed to mean?”  
“Natural-born, sir”, Cody replies. “I meant you’re not a clone.”

There’s another blank at the sheer incomprehension between them, and Jango Fett pulls off his helmet.

“Why in _haran_ would you think I’m a clone?”

Obi-Wan sucks in a breath. He’s young, the exact image of the clones Obi-Wan serves with. About the same age as Cody looks.

_“Haar’chak”_ , Cody swears.

He’s used to seeing his repeated millions of times, but he has never seen Prime actually young. It certainly throws him for a loop. Carefully, he reaches up and takes his helmet between his hands. Fett grabs his vambrace and pulls it away, looking at it curiously, and then at Obi-Wan.

“I have always heard _Jetii_ were not permitted to marry”, he says.

Obi-Wan flinches. The vows he exchanged with Cody in the dead of the night, taking one of his vambraces and giving him his own, were only meant for them – for them and the _vode_ , who knew what such an armour exchange meant. But the tradition was Mandalorian, and it only made sense for a Mandalorian to notice.

“They’re not”, Cody agrees, “but then, clones aren’t supposed to either so the point is moot. We wouldn’t be legally recognized.”

Comprehension finally dawns on Jango’s face.

“You’re a clone. That’s what you meant.”

Cody tilts his head, and his helmet tilts with it.

“We’re called clone-troopers for a reason, sir, and it’s certainly not for the PR.”  
“An army of clones…” Jango breathes. “How have we never heard of this?”

Obi-Wan shuffles. He’s starting to get an idea as to what happened, and he _does not like this_. At all. Jango’s attention is called away, though, when Cody removes his helmet and the Mandalorians jerk back in surprise.

“I surmise”, Obi-Wan says, “that you haven’t heard of this because it hasn’t happened yet.”

Cody turns his head sharply to look at him.

“Sir?”  
“I’m afraid we’ve been thrown back in time, _cyare_ ”, he replies softly, letting his fingers trail along a vambrace and down to Cody’s hand, so he can grip his fingers. “What’s the year?”  
“956”, Fett replies, voice blank, staring back at them. “On the Ruusan Reformation calendar.”

Obi-Wan takes in a sharp breath. Somewhere, in the galaxy, a young boy named Obi-Wan Kenobi has just started his apprentice-ship to Qui-Gon Jinn. Jango Fett is still alive, and apparently, so are the True Mandalorians. The last Mandalorian faction to maintain order within the Sector, and whose decimation led to the cultural death of Mandalore, and Dooku’s Fall.

Dooku isn’t Fallen yet.

Obi-Wan tries to talk, but his voice croaks.

“Where- Where are we?” he finally manages to ask.  
“Galidraan”, Jango replies, and tears his eyes from Cody to look at him.  
_“Karking son of a Rancor”_ , Obi-Wan swears, and Cody pulls back to stare at him, surprised and amused, until he sees his knuckles white against his knees.  
“Obi-Wan?” he asks worriedly.  
“The Battle of Galidraan”, he breathes. “If we stop it-”

Cody knows of Galidraan. It is part of his history, after all. Without Galidraan, he would probably never have existed. His heart skips a beat at that thought.

“Battle of Galidraan”, Jango Fett repeats, and he certainly doesn’t sound impressed. “I believe you and I must have a talk, and I’d rather we don’t do it in the snow. Now, will you cooperate?”

Obi-Wan stares back. This is Jango Fett, and they tried to kill each other enough times for it to matter, but _this_ Jango Fett is innocent of many crimes his older counter-part committed. This Jango Fett is a young man, the equivalent of a King for his people, at the edge of having his Clan slaughtered by the Jedi.

Cody takes a breath, squares his shoulders.

“Not everything has to change”, he whispers, curling his fingers around Obi-Wan’s hands. “My brothers might still live.”

They tip slightly to press their foreheads together, breathing into each other’s space, sharing air – sharing life.

This is an opportunity, and they would be damned fools not to seize it.

“We will cooperate”, Obi-Wan replies firmly.

_Please let it be the right choice._


	2. Chapter 2

Jango Fett is, surprisingly, much less of an asshole as his younger self. Obi-Wan hesitates to go so far as to call him _kind_ , but the fact remains that he has taken them to the command tent, given them blankets to warn off the cold and help them dry their clothes wetted by the snow they knelt in, and brought them a hot broth with enough spice to melt your mouth – they’re both delighted by that. He doesn’t stop looking at them, which… well, Obi-Wan understands. He too would find it strange to be suddenly confronted to a clone of himself fighting with his worst enemy – though the Jedi aren’t his worst enemy, not personally. Not yet.

“You said you were a Marshal Commander”, he says, looking at Cody. “And gave your matricula. CC-2224, wasn’t it?”

Cody’s fingers tighten over Obi-Wan’s.

“My name”, and he says that word fiercely, with pride, “is Cody.”  
“Cody”, Jango repeats with a nod, and in his mouth, it sounds like _kote_.

Cody’s breath hitches, and Obi-Wan gently squeezes his fingers. He knows that he was named by the Prime himself – that he was named _kote_ , but it had slowly morphed into Cody in the mouths of his brothers, the ones who didn’t learn Mando’a from the trainers, but from other _vode_.

Jango turns his intense stare to Obi-Wan, who feels almost surprised not to feel the man’s intense hatred for Jedi – but of course, here and now, Jango doesn’t _hate_ Jedi as anything more than a millenaries long enemy.

“And you are… General Kenobi”, he states.

Obi-Wan nods.

“I am- I was a High Councillor”, he states. “So really, it is High General. I prefer Master Kenobi, though, if you have to use any title at all.”

There’s a sneer to Jango’s face.

“No man is my Master, and certainly not a Jedi.”  
“Of course”, Obi-Wan replies, and oh how much he must have _hated_ slavery, years of it, years of bowing to another and knowing even his life no longer belonged to himself. “Then, I suppose Obi-Wan will be fine.”  
“You say you have travelled to the past? How long ago was this for you?”  
“About twenty years”, Obi-Wan replies, and Jango swears.  
“And there was war? Between the Republic and…” He pauses. “The Republic has an army of clones modelled after me. Mandalore isn’t part of the Republic… at least, not yet? So _why?”_

Obi-Wan frowns.

“I wish we knew. Everything about this war has been far too _convenient_ , but none of us have had time to research it. And given your own hatred for Jedi, training an army for us… it doesn’t make _sense_.”

Jango stares back at him blankly.

“I don’t hate you. Not more than any other _aruetii_.”

Obi-Wan grimaces.

“Not yet, then. Your older self tried to kill me several times and damn well nearly managed to. Simply because I’m a Jedi.”  
“I was your enemy”, Fett states. “I was your enemy, and you took an army _I_ trained for the _Jetiise?”_

Cody snarls.

“We wouldn’t betray our Jedi, if that’s what you’re implying. We were _made_ for them, for the Republic.”

Jango shakes his head.

“There are so many pieces missing, I can’t even start to make sense of it all. Start from the beginning, Obi-Wan, and we’ll see what comes out.”

Obi-Wan starts with Galidraan, and Jango doesn’t interrupt it. It is obvious Obi-Wan is used to making reports – he goes straight to the fact, links them together when needed, and neatly wraps the galactical disaster that is the war with a bow to put it at Jango’s feet. He hasn’t missed, of course, the tension growing within the man, the anger building up in the Force, so he isn’t exactly surprised when the young _Mand’alor_ gets up once Obi-Wan is done talking, and stalks out of the tent to work his anger out with one of his closest friends. Another Mandalorian takes them to another tent, where they are told to remain until the _Mand’alor_ calls for them again.

Cody slowly leans against Obi-Wan, laying his head on his shoulder, their fingers entwined. Things have changed, with so much potential for the better… but it is only them, here and now. Obi-Wan’s friends are… his younger self’s friends. Qui-Gon Jinn is a pain he isn’t ready to face, not after losing him so brutally. Anakin probably isn’t even _born_ yet, for all he never knew his apprentice’s real age. The clones do not exist yet.

“That is too many people to add to my remembrance”, Cody whispers against his neck.

 _It was already far too long_ , he doesn’t say. Obi-Wan knows.

“I should change my name”, Obi-Wan replies. “Can’t have two Obi-Wan Kenobi running about, especially with Sith Lords on the loose. I bet Sidious would be all too happy to get their hands on us.”

Cody shivers at the thought – Obi-Wan spending time in Ventress’s hands on Rattatak was bad enough, and she wasn’t even an Apprentice. The Sith Master would certainly invent techniques far crueller to torment them, and Cody can’t bear the thought of Obi-Wan being tortured. Again.

“I’d tell you to take my name if I had one”, Cody murmurs with slight humour in his voice, breath fanning over Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan chuckles, thinking back of his promise to give Cody his name officially once the war was over. Cody Kenobi has a nice ring to it, after all.

“Hey”, Cody says. “I don’t care what my name is, as long as it’s the same as yours.”  
“Mmh”, Obi-Wan hums, closing his eyes. “ _Mhi me’dinui an_ , uh? Even names?”  
“ _Especially names_ ”, Cody corrects him, reminding him of the importance they have. “Why not keep Kenobi? You could be related, after all.”

Obi-Wan smiles.

“You just want to be called Kenobi, admit it.”  
“I do want to be called Kenobi”, Cody says ruefully.  
“Ben Kenobi will do, then”, Obi-Wan replies, turning his head slightly to kiss his brow. “And you, my dear… here and now, there is nothing stopping us from being together in the eyes of everyone.”

Cody shifts, and kisses him, one hand gently cupping his jaw.

“ _Ner riduur_ ”, he whispers. “ _Ner cyare_.”

There is so much to do… but for tonight, they have done all they could.

“Let me hold you, like we did on Naboo”, Cody whispers again, his hands sliding over Obi-Wan’s sides. “When nothing existed but us.”

Obi-Wan shivers at the reminder – the mission had been short, but for once, without trouble, and the palace’s beds were large and comfy, especially after months of military bunks. He remembers perfectly how Cody took his time that first night, how they savoured every minute spent together, how their pleasure had soaked in the Force so much that even hours later, Obi-Wan had still been riled up and high from it. How Cody’s Force-presence had seemed to bloom when they moved together, and he- wants that again, that feeling of being one together. They so rarely get time together, alone like this – with nothing to do but exist with each other, and no one to question their actions.

Cody takes no time to divest himself from his armour, knowing each piece like the back of his own hand, while Obi-Wan lays his robes on the cot. Even with the space heater, it is still cold in the tent, and they agree he should not to disrobe completely. Obi-Wan’s leggings find the back of a chair, as do Cody’s thermals. He always runs hot – all clones do – when Obi-Wan is easily cold, his connection to the Force sapping some of his body heat. Cody’s kisses are tender, even as he swallows Obi-Wan’s soft mewls of pleasure, both trying to keep silent, like they so often did aboard the _Negotiator_. There is oil in one of Obi-Wan’s belt-pocket, and he gasps when Cody rocks forward and into him, foreheads pressed together.

As pleasure slowly builds, Obi-Wan reaches for the warm, orange light of Cody’s presence and tugs it closer, and closer still, tucking it into his soul, _mhi solus tome_ , and they both gasp loudly as the bond flares to life, the pleasure rolling through them and coiling into their orgasms to turn them into a circle of constant pleasure and oneness. The pleasure abates, the oneness does not.

 _Mhi solus dar’tome_ , the Force seems to whisper even as Cody pulls out and hugs his husband tightly.

“I love you”, Obi-Wan whispers in the dead of the night, a confession, a prayer, a promise.

Cody is a warm presence into his mind, into his soul – _mhi solus tome; mhi solus runi_. Whatever the world has in store for them, they’ll face it together.

As one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kote: glory  
> aruetii: stranger, foreigner  
> Mhi me’dinui an: we share everything (part of the marriage vows)  
> Mhi solus tome: we are one when together (marriage vows again)  
> Mhi solus dar'tome: we are one when apart (same)  
> Mhi solus runi: we are one soul


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi arrive on Galidraan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me far too long to write this lol

The Force is heavy with anticipation in the morning, two days later. The day the _Haat Mando’ade_ were slaughtered to extinction. Obi-Wan tells as much to Jango, whose mouth thins in displeasure.

“Let me talk to them”, he says – pleads, really. “Let me talk to them, and set things right. This was all a plot by Death Watch, and there is no need for so many deaths.”

He looks behind Jango, at Myles – his second-in-command, the man for whom the Jango he knew killed six Jedi with his bare hands. Jango gives him his nod. History would be changed either way, if Jango remains in the camp, but Obi-Wan would rather not take any risk. He wraps himself in his robes, Cody following him. A silent promise to have his back.

He feels the Jedi arriving before he sees them. He recognizes Master Dooku immediately, of course, even though his hair is a lot darker and his presence not as foul. Komari, he never met, but he recognizes her easily. Most of the other Knights and Masters, he doesn’t know – after all, he was only a child when Galidraan happened. Well, a child. He was on Bandomeer. The version of him from this time is currently enslaved there.

“Master Dooku”, he greets, stepping forward and bowing.

It is _so_ strange. He never talked to his grandmaster before he Fell. This is a unique chance.

“I was unaware there would already be a Jedi on site”, Master Dooku replies wearily.  
“I’m afraid I haven’t been sent by the Council”, Obi-Wan replies with the calm he summons as the Negotiator. “The information you were given regarding the situation here, in Galidraan, was deliberately falsified, with the intention of using the Jedi as a weapon to wipe out the True Mandalorians.”  
“The Senate was contacted because of attacks on civilians and acts of terrorism”, Master Dooku retorted. “You can’t deny those happened.”  
“Those happened, and the True Mandalorians aren’t to blame for it. Galidraan’s governor is playing hand in hand with Death Watch, the extremist faction behind those attacks, and which wants to destroy the _Mand’alor_ and his faction. No True Mandalorian would do such thing, it is against the Super-Commando Codex they follow.”

Master Dooku pondered his words.

“Is the _Mand’alor_ willing to talk with us?”  
“He is”, Obi-Wan nods. “He wants to re-establish his reputation and his people’s innocence in those awful crimes. I’m afraid he won’t allow your whole team to step into the camp, as Jedi presence makes Mandalorians nervous, but you will come to no harm while you are his guest – neither you nor your Padawan.”  
“This seems reasonable. If what you say is true and someone is seeking to use the Jedi as attack dogs, this must be stopped immediately.”

Master Dooku assigns several experienced Knights to patrol the area, in case the True Mandalorians’ enemies wish to attack, and follows Obi-Wan and Cody into the camp. Obi-Wan is especially glad for his grandmaster’s calm and control in the Force, when the Mandalorians hostility is palpable. Komari is more… upset, but she does school her features well.

“You haven’t told me your name”, Master Dooku finally says, and Obi-Wan has been waiting for that.  
“You can call me Ben”, Obi-Wan says with a smile. “And once your mission here is done, I think you will want to hear some of the things I have to say.”  
“I have to admit I am curious as to how one who has apparently the skill and make of a Jedi Master of the Order ended up married to a Mandalorian”, Master Dooku replies, and both Obi-Wan and Cody pause for a moment.

Well, the cat was out of the bag. Obi-Wan should have known that Dooku would be well-versed in Mandalorian culture. He brushes his fingers against the vambrace Cody gave him.

“Like I said”, he says with a smile, “you’ll want to hear some of the things I have to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mand'alor: sole ruler (ie: King).  
> Haran: hell.  
> Haar'chak: what the hell.  
> Riduur: spouse  
> Cyare: beloved


End file.
